


Mighty Morphing Power Grangers

by Flakingnapstich



Series: Professor Constantine of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai, Power Rangers Turbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakingnapstich/pseuds/Flakingnapstich
Summary: Delphini had failed to save the life of her father, Lord Voldemort. Now, escaped from Azkaban and on the run with Lucius Malfoy, she's hatched a new plan, to reform her father's body using the remains of the destroyed horcruxes. She'll need some major distractions to get her hands on as many former horcruzes as she can. Using a combination of time travel and a weakened form of the magic she'll use to reforge Lord Voldemort, she's drawn forward some of the greatest foes ever faced by the Power Rangers, promising them the secrets of how they were defeated in exchange for their aid.Nothing can stand in her way, except the new team of Power Rangers called fourth by Hogwart's Room of Requirement. When Harry Potter and Ron Weasley learn their own children are among the new Power Rangers, they dust off their morphers to join the fray.





	1. Rita Repulsa Discombobulated

Rita Repulsa looked around her. She had her most important minions, but this was not her castle. They were in what appeared to be a disused quarry. Surrounding her where creatures she recognized as her peers. Monsters and conquerors, some alien, some demonic, except one. There was a human, an obvious human dressed in furs, accompanied by a stiff woman in green.

Rita approached him and screeched, “Who are you? A Power Ranger spy?”

“Rita,” he replied. “I thought you exiled again. It’s good to see you. Please pardon this shell. My body was taken from me when I was defeated, and I was only able to return by possessing a human.”

“Dai Shi!” Rita screeched. “That’s a disgusting thing to have happen! You must have an incredibly strong will to persevere under such circumstances.”

“Thank you,” Dai Shi said, bowing, “I understand if this means you are unwilling to resume our more, lascivious associations.”

Rita noticed, but did not care, that the woman in green who was with him visibly stiffened at these words. Rita said, “Even if you had a proper body right now I am a recently married woman. Zed and I-”

“Recently? But from what I've heard that wedding was a good 20 years ago.”

“Time Travel,” the woman in green said. “I fear we are all out of our own times.”

Rita looked at the woman. “And who, are you?”

“Her name is Camille,” Dai Shi replied. “A powerful warrior, she is a match for any three Power Rangers. It’s a shame they travel in packs of four or more. If I had two of her I’d have destroyed the rangers in a matter of hours.”

“High praise,” Rita said, unsure which she was lusting after more, Dai Shi’s inexplicably attractive human form, or the promise of a competent minion. “How then is it you have not destroyed the Power Rangers you face?”

Dai Shi frowned. “Their continued existence exemplifies the human phrase, ‘By the skin of their teeth.’ They have extensive aid from a variety of sources and new masters training them constantly. They've even been forced on spirit quests into the realms of the dead to find enough power to scrape by and survive. Fortunately I have been able to rally my own ranks of trainers in old masters. Despite this human shell I am stronger now than I ever have been. I wouldn’t be surprised if I could take out old Zed in a sparring match. Where is Zed anyway?”

Rita gave one more perfunctory look around, more to reassure herself than actually check. “For some reason, he’s not here.” Rita held out her hand, and as Dai Shi reached for it the group of monsters was thrown into a few moments of confusion as rocks tumbled from the edge of the high quarry wall. When the dust settled they saw the fallen rocks had formed a rough platform; on it stood a haughty woman in a black robe, her hands clasped and her back straight. She spoke.

“Masters of mayhem, lords of destruction, conquerors and champions all, My name is Delphini. I have summoned you here in temporary bodies, mere projections of your true forms, so that I may make you an offer. Before I continue, I will tell you that at any point you may simply will yourselves home, and these temporary bodies will collapse and die, returning you to the very place and time you just left. Hearing me out will cost you nothing, not even time.”

A few of the group leaders vanished, most of their minions following them.

“Good, now that we’ve winnowed out the impatient I will cut to the chase for the rest of you. I see before me leaders and their most trusted followers, rulers who have been drawn forward in time to a point long after their defeat by the Power Rangers.”

There were murmurs and yells. A few weapons were thrown at Delphini, but they were deflected by the shield spell she’d cast while the dust was settling. A few more of the groups disappeared. This time however, more of the minions stayed behind.

Delphini took what looked like a stained piece of bone from her cloak and tapped her throat. When she spoke her voice was amplified to well beyond the sound of the crowd before her. “Not a single one of you deserved to be defeated. In every case I have reached out to champions defeated not by superior might or planning, not by a cunning enemy, but by a small thing, an absurdly unimportant nothing. You were all defeated unfairly by chance. What’s more, the secret of your defeats are not known to the public, but buried deeply and difficult to uncover, even now, years, even decades after some of you fell. Help me reassemble my father and I will reveal what defeated each of you, so you may escape that fate, and destroy the Power Rangers you faced once and for all.”

A tall creature, its teeth forming a beastial and perpetual grin, stepped forward. “What’s to keep us from simply torturing the truth out of you?”

He vanished, and the woman replied, “Because I can return you to your own time as easily as you can return yourselves. Aid me in good faith or go home.”

Rita turned to Dai Shi. “I’m game.”

Dai Shi, “Any chance at a new advantage is worth taking.”

Rita smiled, raised her hands and walked towards Dai Shi. “You were always fun to work with.” She hugged him and glanced at Camille, the woman in green. Impossibly, she seemed even more rigid. Rita began to wonder if the woman’s spine was fused in some way.


	2. The legendary first meeting between Octoroo and Lucius Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much to his chagrin, Lucius Malfoy is going to spend a lot of time with Octoroo as his mistress battles to reforge the body of the long deal Lord Voldemort. Ohh-ah-oooh! What is he to do?

Master Xandred looked at his celaphod headed mage, Octoroo. “We’re dry.”

“Ohh-ah-oooh! I’d noticed that too master.”

“Normally, we need to return to the Sanzu river to stay wet. We can’t survive in the human world.”  
“Ohh-ah-oooh! Whatever magics this woman is using to give us temporary bodies would offer us a tremendous advantage against the Power Rangers. There have been many times your minions have had them at their mercy, a few moments from defeat, only to be forced to let them live another day so they could return to the Sanzu.”

"This Delphini has more secrets of use to us than vague promises about secret defeats,” Master Xandred mused. “I don’t even have a headache.”

A voice behind them spoke. “Then simply ask for the secret you want.”

Octoroo and Master Xandred spun around to face the speaker, “Ohh-ah-oooh! Who are YOU?” said Octoroo.

They faced a pale, thin man with ragged robes. He was balding, but what little hair he had left hung from his head in long white strands, creating the illusion of a man who had walked through a nest of tired cobwebs and chosen to comb the result rather than brush it away.

“I am Lucius Malfoy, Maker of wands for the Death Eaters, oldest living servant of the Dark Lord.”

“Ohh-ah-ooh!” Octoroo said. 

Malfoy continued, “My mistress, daugher of the Dark Lord, is generous to a fault. She took me with her when she escaped the Wizard prison, a reward for my loyalty to her Father. I made our wands from the bones of murdered enemies.” Malfoy took out his wand and held it up, pointing it at the sky.

Master Xandred nodded appreciatively.

“Approach her honestly with what you wish to know, and I’m sure an arrangement can be made.”

Master Xandred asked, “How many times can one spirit be placed in a temporary vessel such as this?”

Malfoy smiled. “You seek to test how much I know about the magic that brought you here. I’m afraid I know only that the limit is based upon the raw materials for the magic, and not the spirit summoned. I also know that the spells that gave you these bodies are a subset of the magic needed to revive Delphini’s father, the Dark Lord.

“Ohh-ah-ooh! I know what to do!” Octoroo said.

Master Xandred turned to his follower and asked, “What did you have in mind?”

“I am, if I may say so my master, an accomplished mage in a different school of magic than Delphini. If I were to volunteer to work with her and aid her in the magic, we could arrange for cross training. She learns magic of my school, and I learn how to conjure temporary bodies for your most powerful warriors so they can stay in the mortal realm for as long as they want!”

Master Xandred laughed, “I could take my most feeble warrior and destroy the rangers just by sending him after them again and again, giving them no chance to rest or recover!”

Octoroo began to chant, “Ohh-ah-ooh! Ohh-ah-ooh! Ohh-ah-ooh!”

Malfoy’s smile faded quickly as he said to himself, “Oh, no, that won't get old after a while. That won’t get old AT ALL.” 

Delphini Lestrange walked among her new allies. “We can’t linger long here. The Ministry of Magic will be sending teams of Aurors soon, in response to the magic I used to gather us together.”

“Who?” asked a tall one-eyed woman in elaborate armor.

Delphini turned to face the speaker. “Ahh, Divatox, the legendary pirate queen.”

Divatox smiled and posed slightly to bask in the complement. “Yes, that’s me. Go on.”

“Aurors are police of the wizarding world. While we could easily defeat them, collapsing the government right now would make parts of the job ahead of us a bit harder. Objects of power must be retrieved, and it’s easier to steal them from a guarded vault, then track down the looters who ravaged it.”

Divatox raised her hand in the air and swirled it in a lazy motion, “Then we’d best get to wherever we’re going to operate from.”

“Wise as you are beautiful,” Delphini said.

Divatox smiled back, visibly wallowing in narcissistic delight. “Elgar! Rygog!” she barked, “Gather my minions and follow!”

A few brief moments of flattery by Delphini soon drew the other leaders into line. A few monsters and followers whose own masters had left straggled behind, eventually being folded into the larger extant groups. Once the minions were hastily organized into pods around the leaders, Delphini tapped her throat again to magnify her voice and announced, “The boulders upon which I stood have been enchanted as Portkeys. Once I activate them and you grasp one, they will transport you to the castle we will call ‘home’ for this tiny little war. It feels a bit like being hooked by your navel and being pulled inside out, but it’s quite harmless. Lucius Malfoy will be in the first group so he can coordinate things. I will go last to ensure all is well with my glorious companions. PORTOCUS ACTIVUS!”

Luscious and Octoroo were in the first group to go. The boulders needed groups of five to activate. Divatox hung back, allowing her minions go to ahead of her. Sirens could be heard in the distance and Delphini recognized the tell-tale “pop” of people apporating beyond the edge of the quarry.

“It sounds like the good guys are gathering,” Divatox cooed to Delphini.

“That’s OK,” Delphini said. “We’re the only two left.”

“I thought you needed five to activate the stones,” Divatox replied.

Delphini raised her wand, “PORTOCUS TERMINUS!”

“Are we trapped?” Divatox said, bemused.

“Just making sure we can’t be followed.” Delphini grabbed Divatox roughly around the waist and pulled her close. “Fancy a drink at my place?” she said.

“Ohhh, I thought you’d never ask.” With that, Delphini apparated them to her castle, leaving the quarry empty save for a pile of inert rocks when the police and aurors began to pour in.


	3. To the Ministry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of the villains did not go unnoticed.

Two men in trench coats approached a battered phone booth. Both tall, one was fat and bald, the other dirty blond and thin. The thin one was smoking.

“You sure about this John?” The fat one asked.

“Can’t miss a mixed bag of magic like that. All sorts of nasty things all bubbling up at once, no effort to hide it. I expect they’re already pissin’ thier cloaks down below, wondering what’s up.”

The fat one smirked. “I think I can name a half a dozen or so who, how is it you Brits say it? ‘Have their wits about them?’”

“Don’t try the lingo Bulk. Makes you sound like a tourist.”

The two of them crammed into the phone booth. The thin one, John Constantine, picked up the receiver. “While I’m here I’ll make a side trip to see if I can get these buggers to switch up this door. The don’t quite get cell phones, so I’m having a ‘ell of a time explaining how bloody conspicuous this phone booth is.”

“Let me know if you strike out. There’s a Captian Jack Harkness here in London who may be able to make it a bit harder for people to notice. I’ve worked with his team on some of the Rangers assignments.”

“A bloody good backup plan can save your arse.”


	4. No. More. Adventures. We Promised.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first four new Power Rangers are called

“Scorpius! Albus!”

Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter stopped dead in their tracks.

“Which painting was that?” Scorpius said.

Albus began to reply, “It’s Sir Cadogan.” 

Sir Cadogan interrupted. “You are needed in the Room of Requirement! It has reactivated, and the Room of Requirement Requires YOU!” They listened, but dared not watch, as they heard the knight attempt to mount his pony, fall off, and then run after the pony, clanking and rattling as he swore.

“No. More. Adventures,” Albus said. 

“Quite right,” Scorpius replied. “Last time we nearly ended up murdered by Voldemort’s secret child, who everyone thought was me. Still, it did clear my name and we’ve both been treated a lot nicer since then.”

Albus said, “I had a good long chat with my Dad about that. He told me how he went from hero to zero so many times in his school days it nearly gave him whiplash. We’re at a high note now, I’d like it to stay that way.”

“What IS the Room of Requirement anyway?”

“Don’t know, don’t care. We have herbology to get to.”

When Albus and Scorpius reached the Herbology greenhouse they found Professor Longbottom sitting on a stool, looking down at a brass medallion in his hand. As the boys approached they saw that there were numbers and letters flitting across the edges.

“Is that-?” Albus began.

“Dumbledore's Army medallion, Mark 2, forged from the brass of an award Tim Riddle had received after framing an innocent student for murder? Yes, that’s exactly what it is.”

“Where’s the rest of the class?” Severus asked. Albus looked up and realized the room was devoid of any other students.

“They’re in the greenhouse,” Professor Neville relied casually.

“But THIS is the greenhouse,” Albus said.

“Nope,” Longbottom said, standing up and facing the boys. “This is the Room of Requirement. It seems to have fired up for its true purpose yet again. It tricked you into thinking you were leaving the building when you said you weren’t even going to look for it.”

Scorpius closed his eyes tight and said, “Merlin’s Beard, what’s going on now?”

Professor Neville Longbottom patted Scorpius Malfoy on the back. “You two have already proven yourselves brave and cunning. I’d have been proud to have you in Gryffindor. Now, open your eyes.

Scorpius opened his eyes and saw the greenhouse fading, like a drawing bleached white by the sun. In its place was a series of images.

"The magic that animates wizard photographs is a less powerful version of the magic you're seeing here. No camera captured these images, but these things happened here, in the Room of Requirement. To your left, you can see Tom Riddle hiding the Diadem of Ravenclaw. Next to that you can see-” 

“Dad?” Albus said.

“He looks like Hell” Scorpius added.

“Merlin’s balls, is he flying from-”

“A wall of Hellfire?” Longbottom said calmly. “Yes. Everyone thought the room destroyed by the Hellfire until this happened a year or so later.”

The room was very different in this image. High ceilings were illuminated by an unseen source. At the head of the room, bathed in light, was a dais with waist-high pillars, each of a different color. The image showed the backs of people approaching the dais, reaching out for objects on the top of each pillar.

Longbottom narrated, “It had been over 200 years since a team of Power Rangers had been called in Great Britain. I was honored to be among the ones called. I’d grown to suspect the room had such secrets in the time I spent living in it during the resistance to Death Eater control of the school.”

The picture shimmered and faded. When it did so Scorpius and Albus saw what had been a picture, a shadow of the past, was now before them. Instead of shadowy figures anonymously approaching the pillars they saw-”

“Cousin Rose?” Albus blurted out.

Rose glared at her cousin. “I hope you two are better at showing up to battles on time.”

“And who are you?” Albus demanded of the fourth student near the pillars.

“Name’s Cedric Chang. I’m in Ravenclaw. Half-blood, if either of you cares.” he glared at Scorpius and Albus as he said this. “Got the wizarding blood from my mum, Cho.”

“What, no Hufflepuff?” Scorpius asked.

Professor Longbottom said, “There are eight pillars, each with a new morpher. I suspect you’ll see a few new people join your ranks sooner or later. It’s what happened when I was a ranger. One at a time, reach out to the pillars. Your morpher will glow at your approach.”

Rose reached out, and the red pillar and morpher glowed brightly. She took it from the pillar.

Longbottom said, “Red is the leader. It will be your job to give the orders on the field, to unite your team and help them work together.”

Scorpius reached out, and the yellow pillar and morpher glowed. “What if I don't WANT to be a Power Ranger?” he said.

“Then I guess Yellow is the right color for you,” Chang said, laughing.

Albus pulled out his wand and pointed it at Chang. “Scorpius is no coward,” he said, “And if you call him one again I’ll-”

“Oh Cool your jets, both of you,” Rose said. “Abus, it was a dumb joke. Cedric, don’t be an ass. I’ve heard stories about the guy you were named after. Voldemort killed off his family line, don't kill his first name too.”

“That was out of line,” Cedric said, clearly pissed.

Albus stowed his wand and reached for the pillars.

“I thought we said we were done with adventures,” Scorpius said, sounding a bit lost.

Albus and Cedric approached the pillars and took their morphers.

Longbottom patted Scorpius on the shoulder and said, “The yellow ranger is often one of the most agile combatants. I heard about your escape from the Hogwarts Train. I think you’ll do fine.” He looked towards the pillars and said, “Albus, the blue ranger is often the calm to the red’s rush to action. A planner. A researcher. Cedric, the green ranger often offers his hand to all his allies, generally with a joke and a smile.” He surveyed the group and said, “These traits are not carved in stone. Aside from Red being the leader in battle, these are not assigned roles. What I say is but an expression of what has been common in the past. You will forge your own future, carve your own destiny.”

A voice came from outside the circle of light by the pillars. “Right,” it said, “Hate to interrupt, but there’s a bit of paperwork to deal with.” A fat bald man in a trenchcoat walked into the circle of light. He held a briefcase that, with a flick of his wrist, unfolded into a small table. “Name’s Agent Bulk. Save the fat jokes, I’ve heard them all. You’re not vigilantes. You are deputized officers of an intergalactic police force, and I’m here to address the jurisdictional issues. You guys are a bit of a special case because I need to deal with local authorities, Interpol AND the Wizarding World’s Magical Law Enforcement, so please bear with me. I just finished a four hour meeting at the Ministry of Magic briefing them on this. Hopefully you lot will take less time to brief than a bunch of panicked bureaucrats who keep asking the same questions over and over and over,” Bulk trailed off for a second, finished organizing his table and continued, “I’ve gotten pretty good at streamlining the bureaucracy for new rangers, if I do say so myself.”

Scorpius turned to Professor Longbottom, “What about our classes?”

“And quidditch?” Cedric added.

Longbottom replied, “Your teachers will largely know, won’t like it and will do their best to pretend not to know. Officially, you're all taking extra herbology lessons to work on special advanced projects. We’ll actually have to do some of that to keep up the pretense. Given what I know of all your parents, Scorpius I would suggest you keep quiet, the rest of you feel free to spill the beans to your parents over break. Just don't tell any of your classmates. The last thing we need is some jackass trying to steal a Power Ranger morpher when you need it to fight off a monster. Keep them hidden, keep them secret. Any questions?”

Four hands shot up into the air. It ended up being a long afternoon.


End file.
